old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hag Mother
"If only you could hear what the spirits say ‘bout you. That’d wipe the smile from your face." Advanced/Special (RotIQ) The legendary hag mothers are very powerful hag witches, known for their powers of divination, healing, and their influence over the Ancient Widow’s spirits. Most eke out simple lives in rustic huts far from the communities they watch over. These hag mothers rarely leave their haunted homes, forcing those seeking their aid to undertake arduous journeys to reach them. However, a few hag mothers do wander Kislev, following wherever the spirits lead them and sharing their knowledge. Although most appear impossibly old and bent – their twisted spines creaking alarmingly at the smallest movement – many retain their youthful vigour and can be unexpectedly spry. Special Requirements: You must be an Ungol female to enter this career. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Daemonology or Spirits, History or Necromancy, plus any one) (Int), Animal Care (Int), Charm Animal (Fel), Command (Fel), Common Knowledge (Kislev or Troll Country, plus any one) (Int), Heal (Int) or Prepare Poison (Int), Intimidate (S), Magical Sense (WP), Perception (Int), Speak Arcane Language (Magick, plus any one) (Int), Speak Language (Ungol) (Int), Trade (Apothecary or Herbalist) (Int) Talents: Aethyric Attunement, Excellent Vision or Luck, Lesser Magic (any three), Rover or Sixth Sense, Witch Lore (Hag) Trappings: Like other hags, hag mothers are talented healers, and they are never without the accoutrements of the trade. A hag mother usually carries an antitoxin kit, an apothecary kit, and at least three healing draughts and healing poultices. Most also have three or more potions (RoS, page 192). To ward away the chill that infiltrates everything, they also are never far from a skin of koumiss. Hag mothers wear the distinctive shawl and often carry walking sticks. Career Entries Hag Witch Career Exits None A Bargain The Hag walked slowly. All the adult males of the village had gathered to meet her. She was clearly aged even for those of her ilk. The flesh on her face was brown and folded and dry. Some said she was over one hundred years old, and that was not hard to believe. She looked around the circle of villagers beadily, peering up at them from her crooked stance. Though she looked so frail, even the largest of the villagers felt fear as her gaze passed across them. ‘Have you spoken to them?’ the ataman stepped forward and asked hesitantly. The hag cackled with amusement. ‘I have asked. I so have,’ she replied and threw a handful of petals into the air. The group waited expectantly but no more explanation was forthcoming. The ataman spoke again, prompting her. ‘And what did they say?’ The hag cackled again, but this time, bitterly. ‘They say they need a baby.’ The ataman signalled to two men who quickly slipped away. They returned a few moments later, one of them carrying a small bundle. The baby was crying loudly, and in the distance they could hear her mother screaming. ‘Take it,’ said the ataman. ‘And do what you have promised.’ The hag walked from the village, babe in arms, cackling. Recipe for Warding off Witches Mix one cup dried goats blood with one of mashed feathers and a whole peeled and chopped onion. Drain the fluid of a she-wolf in labour, and mix with a lump of finest cheese (Grubentreich is best). Take a raven’s kidney and cut it up with a sprig of graveroot and two sprigs of parsley. Boil up the she-wolf ’s head for two days and drain the broth. Mix all together and drain into a silver bowl. Add salt and pepper to taste. Leave to set. Drink half and paint yourself from head to toe with the other half, so no hag can curse you. Only good for half an hour.